The DxD Chronicles
by Spacewalker-Senpai
Summary: Luis Belphegor has always been considered a prodigy, but can he always come on top with all the expectations that everyone has? Story based 400 years before the Devil Civil War and has a complete different timeline. LuisXGrayfia No Harem though there will be other pairings.
1. Chapter I : Oc Details & Sneak Peak

OC CHARACTER PROFILE

Hi guys this is spacewalkwer~senpai and I have decided to write a fanfiction of my own, I have been reading on this website from almost a couple of years so I thought it was damn time that I wrote something that I could call mine so here we are with my debut fanfiction, hope you guys will be supportive since this is my first story, I promise I will improve with time. So without any further adieu I'll tell you all something about his the story.

First of all this is going to be an OC centered story with a very different timeline from the actual canon. The plot is actually based on nearly 500 years before the Devil Civil War.

The story will focus on the aftermatg of The Great War between the three factions. If I take a random guess it will take me atleast about 25 chapters to reach the canon timeline.

Stay tuned, keep reading and please REVIEW, Any kind of suggestions and advices are appreciated.

The DxD Chronicles!!

OC CHARACTER PROFILE

Name : Luis Belphegor

Species : Pure Blooded Devil

Clan : Belphegor

Gender : Male

Age : 17 years

Likes : He loves to cook and taste different cuisines from different parts of the world. He likes to play strategic games and is a avid fan of Gladiator battles that take place in Underworld's Arena.

Dislikes : He hates when someone just tries to befriend him for his public image, he respects women a lot and does not like to see men who do the opposite.

Appearance - Luis is quite fair looking and has light blue hair unlike most of the other members of the Belphegor family who have pink cherry blossom hair. He is nearly 5.10ft tall and has an athletic body. His hair falls down to the left side of his face. He tends to wear a black undershirt and a jacket. He is always seen wearing a scarf of the same colour as his hair.

Personality - Luis is a very calm person and tends to keep his emotions in check, he always has a smile on his face and has a very laid back attitude even during any kind of issues. He loves to spend time with his family and friends and is a very loving and loyal person though his trust is quite difficult to earn.

Luis is quite fascinated with the nature and usually spends his time sitting in front of a lake inside the Belphegor territory. He enjoys challenges and never backs down after he decides to do something. He does not talk too much but has a charming aura that attracts people to him.

History - Luis was born to Nevedius Belphegor, the clan head of the Belphegor clan and his wife Emilia Asmodeus, the sister of the Satan Asmodeus. He was deemed a prodigy at the age of five and since then almost everyone had high expectations from him. He almost shocked the entire Underworld at the age of eleven when he managed to get One of the Six Dragon Kings, Fafnir as his familiar. He was promoted to the rank of a High Class Devil at the age of twelve which was an all time record for any devil.

Luis later won the title of the 'Smartest Youth' after he beat Diehuaser Belial in the finals of the Young Devils Gathering when he was fourteen. His life took an interesting turn when the current Satan Lucifer offered to take him up as his new protégé. After training with Lucifer for almost a couple of years Luis decided to join the Lucifaad Devil Academy.

Relations

Nevedius Belphegor (Father)

Emilia Asmodeus (Mother)

Roygun Belphegor ( Younger Sister)

Satan Asmodeus (Maternal Uncle)

Cruzerey Asmodeus (Cousin)

Satan Lucifer (Teacher)

Familiar : He has a contract with One of the Six Dragon Kings, The Downfall Dragon Fafnir who is the fourth strongest in the six of them. Fafnir decided to join after seeing Luis's resolve to become stronger to prove himself. Fafnir is known for being quite perverted, he has the ability to shapeshift so he is usually seen accompanying Luis or else he can be spotted peeking outside the female bathhouses !!!

Abilities - Being a Devil allows Luis to access demonic energy at his will. The wings also allow him the ability to fly.

Demonic Energy : Luis has great control over his demonic magic, he is considered a prodigy due to his control at such an early age. He is also an expert in using barrier and elemental magic with his specialization in Fire and Thunder magic.

The Void : The ultimate time and space warping magic taught to him by Satna Lucifer. The move grants him the ability to year a gap in space and travel through various places without using teleportation magic.

Blood Blades : The genetic ability of the Belphegor clan that allows the members of the clan to forge their blood lost during a battle into a sword. The ability is a double edged sword as it grants the user immunity against any fatal injury as long as he or she weild the sword but it sucks off their life force instead.

The Big Bang : A pure destruction magic spell taught to him by his maternal uncle The Satan Asmodeus, the spell allows him to blast anything to atoms in seconds if they are trapped inside the sphere he casts.

Symphony of Destruction : An S class explosion spell that Luis created by himself, the spell is assumed very dangerous, it allows hi to turn the battlefield into a minefield which exploded in every three seconds at his will!!

Other Skills : Luis has great physical strength and can fight non stop for several days due to his high stamina and endurance, he also has nice grasp of swordsmanship and is great with using single handed swords.

Romantic Interests - Luis is attracted to Grayfia Lucifidge, another protégé of Satan Lucifer. Grayfia comes from the House of Lucifidge that serve the line of Satan Lucifer. He fell for Grayfia the first moment he saw her.

Friends and Other Relations - Luis has accumulated a lot of Devils as his Friends, Rivals or people who hate his guts few of them are

Euclid Lucifidge (Friend)

Hammond Agares (Friend)

Finn Mammon (Friend)

Katarea Leviathan (Friend)

Noelle Sitri (Friend)

Ruval Phenex (Friend)

Serefall Sitri (Friend)

Ajuka Astaroth (Friend)

Diehuaser Belial (Rival)

Sirzechs Gremory (Rival)

Shalba Beelzebub (Hates his guts)

Well this is currently all I will share about our OC right now, Yes! the fanfic will be strictly LuisGrayfia fanfiction, though I won't decline of other possible pairings. I hope the character info was sufficient, the first chapter will be on the floor by this weekend so stay tuned, add the story to your favourite list for updates and don't forget to review!!

Here is a sneak peak of the upcoming chapter!!

"I am warning you Belphegor, don't you dare ignore me. I am your senior you better pay me respect!" growled Shalba. Luis sighed as he turned towards the direction of the so called senior. "You don't need to beg for respect senpai, you are a descendent of the Satan Beezlebub, you need to to prove yourself to earn some.!" spoke Luis causing Shalba to growl in annoyance. "Why you little, just because Lucifer-sama trained you doesn't mean you're tough, I'll beat you to a pulp!" roared Shalba as he charged up a sphere made up of demonic energy and aimed it at Luis.

"I would refrain myself if I were you Shalba, your really need to stay calm at different situations." came a new voice as a brunette walked towards the two with a girl clinging to his side. "Do not interfere in my fights Finn, this kid needs to know who is the big guy over here." Shalba replied to the brunette named Finn. The boy was the heir to the Mammnon clan and another second year. The girl on his side was his girlfriend and the granddaughter of Satan Leviathan, Katarea Leviathan.

"Stupid Beezlebub" muttered Finn as Shalba charged towards Luis with the sphere ready to hit when suddenly the sphere dissipated into nothingness. "Do you mind telling me why were you charging towards a first year with a A class attack, ne Shalba-kun?" came a little too sweet for his health voice. 'Shit it's Sylvia-sensei, I'm fucked!' Shalba mentally cursed as he immediately turned towards the voice. the voice belonged to a beautiful in her mid twenties. She had long brown hair that fell to her back and a sickening smile on her face, that promised a lot of pain if he didn't answer her correctly.

'Hmm, so that's her this is who dad was talking to during the breakfast, if I am correct then, she is the one who convinced father and mother to send me and Roygun. Her power levels are dangerously insane!' thought Luis as he looked towards the woman.


	2. Chapter I : You Want Me To Do What!

Hi there readers, this is spacewalker~senpai signing in and I'm back with the First Chapter of The Dxd Chronicles. The chapter won't be too long but you can expect aleast 4.5k words in it. There is one more important thing I wanted to say "I NEED A BETA READER!", if anyone is interested please PM me anytime soon. So without wasting important time, let's begin the first chapter of The DxD Chronicles.

ARC I : CHAPTER I

YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!

It was seven in the morning as the sun shines brightly over his window. "Ugh, I hate to wake up this early in the morning!" groaned a blue haired boy as he woke up due to the sunlight. The boy was only wearing pyjamas underneath. He left the bed as he wore a pair of slippers and walked to the bathroom.

He washed his face, and went to pick up a dress when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." the boy spoke as a middle aged man came inside the room. He was dressed in a butters uniform and was carrying a trolley with his breakfast. "I see you woke up already, Young Master!" the man spoke as he greeted the boy with a bow.

"Good Morning Vladimir, and how many times I must tell you, please call me Luis, Young Master sounds quite royal." the boy chuckled as he picked a grey shirt and a light blue scarf out of the wardrobe. "My apologies Young Master but calling you my your name is highly inappropriate!" Vladimir spoke as Luis let out a defeated sigh. Vladimir pulled a cup out of the trolley as he poured milk and added a teaspoon of sugar and coffee in it.

"Hey Vladimir are Dad and Mom downstairs?" asked Luis. "Pardon me Young Master I almost forgot to inform you, Lord Belphegor and Lady Emilia wish to meet you downstairs after you get ready." informed Vladimir as he put down the cup after heating it. "Hmm what does Dad want, well I'll get to know once I get down." Luis spoke to himself as he walked inside the bathroom to get dressed.

Luis came out wearing the grey shirt and black trousers, the scarf was nicely wrapped around his shirt. "You're breakfast is ready Young Master!" spoke Vladimir as Luis nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you very much Vladimir, please inform my parents that I'll be there soon." replied Luis. Vladimir gave a slight nod as he bowed once again and left the room.

Luis pulled a chair as he took a sip of his coffee. "What can Dad want from me, last time he wanted me to get Fafnir take him to the wearing of the 72 pillars, I guess he will again ask for some stupid favour!" smiled Luis as he took a bite of the bacon and cheese omelette. After finishing the breakfast Luis wiped his mouth with a towel as he walked down to meet his parents.

"Good Morning Dad, Mom!" greeted Luis as he took seat next to them. "Ah I see you are ready, you're looking smart as always son!" smiled Lord Belphegor as he greeted his son. "So where is Roygun?" asked Luis. "You're sister has gone to the Sitting territory, she had a sleepover last night with the daughter of Lady Sitting." replied his mother. "Hmm so she went to visit Serefall and Noelle." mumbled Luis.

"Luis if you don't mind we wanted to discuss something important with you!" spoke Lord Belphegor as his expression turned into a serious one. "You're father is correct it's something that is very important for both you and our clan." spoke Lady Emilia as her husband nodded in approval. "Ok what is it?" asked Luis. 'I really hope the don't bring up a engagement contract!' Luis mentally prayed.

"You see we were called my an acquaintance of mine, she is a teacher in the Lucifaad Devil Academy. She wants us to enroll you and Roygun into the academy!" spoke Lord Belphegor shocking Luis. "What the hell Dad, I can understand about Roygun but you want me of all people to join school!" Luis spoke with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Do not make faces Young Man, the decision is final and you will be joining the Academy!" Emilia sternly spoke causing Luis to flinch for a second. "But what about my training with Luifer-sama?" Luis let out an excuse. "We already talked with him son he says that the Academy will be quite beneficial for you." chuckled Lord Belphegor. 'What the Fuck, how could he agree to this idiocy!' Luis let out a sigh.

"While I understand that you are quite a prodigy for someone if your age but still you need to socialize a little and what is a better place than a school." spoke Emilia as she tried to convince her son. "Your mother is correct Luis and a lot of your friends go to the Lucifaad Devil Academy, the heir of the Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth, Bael, Phenex and others go there." spoke Lord Belphegor.

"I need time to think about this Mom Dad, I think I'll visit Lucifer-sama to get his personal opinion myself!" spoke Luis as he casted a magic circle and teleported away. "Do you think he will be fine?" Emilia asked her husband with a worried expression on her face. "He is a clever kid Emilia, he will do what is required of him!" Lord Belphegor replied as he let out a smile.

\--Scene--Break--

Luis calmly walked inside a huge mansion as he was greeted by a maid. "Ah Luis-sama I hope you are having a nice day, Lucifer-sama told me to bring you to his room when you arrive at the mansion!" the maid spoke as Luis nodded and followed the maid to Lucifer's room.

The maid knocked on the door before she asked Luis to go in. "Lucifer-sama was expecting you to come, You can go in now!" the maid spoke as Luis nodded and stepped inside the room. The room was decorated in a nice Victorian style design. A middle aged silver hair man was calmly sitting on the sofa, a smile warped on his face when he saw Luis get inside.

"Oh ho isn't it my favourite student, so Luis what's the reason of your visit." chuckled Lucifer. "This isn't funny at all Lord Lucifer, I cannot believe that you agreed with my parents on me joining a Academy!, if this is a joke then I absolutely hate it!" Luis spoke with an super annoyed expression on his face. "My My Luis you are in a temper, well it's quite amusing!" smiled Lucifer as he took out a chess board.

Luis calmly walked to the sofa as he pulled a chair to sit opposite to Lucifer, easily understanding what the Satan wanted him to do. "So what colour will you take?" asked Lucifer. "I'll go black, you can play the first move in the game." spoke Luis as he turned the black side of the chess board towards himself.

Lucifer smiled as he moved his Pawn on E4, "So are you going to tell me why going to school is a good idea?"asked Luis as he moved his Pawn on E5. "Times are changing my boy, while we all are aware from the fact that you are a great Devil, you need to socialize with the Devils of your age." answered Lucifer as he moved his Knight on F3.

"Huh, so that's your explanation to my question, I am really not satisfied, I can easily tell that all of you have an ulterior motive in this!" Luis spoke in an annoyed tone as he moved his Pawn on F6 playing the famous Damiano Defense. "I can tell from your moves that you are frustrated my boy but this is for your own good." smiled Lucifer as he moved Knight on E5 striking the Pawn down.

Luis sighed as he moved his Queen on E7, "I cannot really understand what you guys are going to achieve by sending me to a school!" Luis sighed as he took a sip of water from the bottle that the maid had brought. "Hmm, you need to think as a Belphegor here Luis, this is all I can say." Lucifer cryptically spoke as he moved his Knight back on C4.

'What the hell is he trying to do, he shouldn't have moved the Knight back, what is he planning!" Luis mentally mused as he moved his Queen on E4 for check. Lucifer let out a little grin as he moved his Queen to E2 blocking the check. 'I cannot move my queen which will result in a checkmate, and if I don't then I will lose my Queen, so that's his plan sneaky Old Man!' Luis thought as a smile warped up on his face.

Luis chuckled as he moved a Pawn forward on F5, "So I guess it's final that I am joining the Lucifaad Devil Academy." spoke Luis as Lucifer moved his Knight on A5. "I never said so my boy but if you can last ten more rounds I guess I have an incentive for you!" grinned Lucifer. "Sometimes I really can't understand you." sighed Luis as he moved his Queen on E2 striking Lucifer's Queen and getting a check position.

"So that's how you want to play huh, you're quite desperate if you want to play like this!" Lucifer laughed out loud as he stroked down Luis's Queen on E2 using one of his Bishops. "You can call me whatever you want Lord Lucifer but this is working in my favour." smiled Luis as moved a Pawn on B6. Lucifer frowned for a second before he quickly moved his Knight on B3.

Luis had a wide grin on his face as he slightly opened the game by moving his Pawn on H5. 'He is opening the board, what is he thinking' thought Lucifer as he looked at his students face who was openly smiling. Lucifer tapped his nose before moving the Knight from B3 to D4. Luis quickly moved his Bishop to C5 causing Lucifer's eyes to widen in surprise before he quickly schooled his expressions.

"You have improved a lot my boy but you still have a long way to go!" smiled Lucifer moving his Knight to F5 striking down another of Luis's Pawns. Luis smiled in response as he moved his Rook on H7. 'I cannot plan his moves, what is he doing?' mused a confused Lucifer as he moved his Bishop to H5 striking a Pawn down at getting a Check on Luis who still had a calm face despite the solid move.

Luis smiled as he moved his Rook on H5 striking Lucifer's Bishop out of the game. 'So that was his plan the entire time, I must say kid is learning but still he has a long way to go.' Lucifer thought as a smile came up on his face as he moved his Knight on G3. "Aha you are playing as I expected Lord Lucifer, this is not good for you." Luis sneakily grinned trying to gain a mental advantage on the older man.

Lucifer thought for a while before he struck down Luis's Rook at H5 using his Knight. "Let's see how you come back from this!" Luis confidently spoke as he quickly countered by striking down the Knight at H5 using his Pawn. Lucifer had slowly analysed want Luis was planning from the start and he had a plan of his own to pay back the kid.

He moved his Pawn to D3 making Luis let out a sigh as he calmly moved his Knight at E7 covering his King. 'Of all the moves I hadn't expected him to move his Pawn.' Luis mentally groaned as Lucifer had most probably found out the flaw in his tactic and he was sure the Old Man wasn't going to let it go. Lucifer smiled as he knew that in a couple of moves the tide of the game would slowly begin to shift to his side.

"You still have a long way to to go before you beat me boy!" Lucifer let out a little laugh as he moved his Pawn on G3. Luis smirked at Lucifer's sudden claim before he moved his Pawn on B2. "Hmm, nicely played my boy but still you have a long way to go." spoke Lucifer as he moved his second Knight to C6.

{Time skip : hours later}

The two were still on the game but now the conditions on the board had clearly shifted in the favour of Lucifer. He had his experience backing him up and he had Luis in a really tough spot. Both the players had Eight pieces left. Luis had Five Pawns, both of his rooks and his King left while Lucifer was also down to Five Pawns, but he had A Knight and a Rook in his side supporting his King.

Luis had used off his chance to use Castling to come out of a dangerous position so currently nothing was going in the favour of the young Belphegor. Lucifer smiled as he moved his Knight to E7. "You have lasted quite long enough my boy, you really gave me a mini heart attack when you tried to initiate the Bishop and Knight Fianchetto earlier." smiled Lucifer.

"I really thought I had you there, what I didn't expect was that you would use brute techniques to straight hammer on my Knight!" sighed Luis as he brought is Rook to F8. "You should always think five moves ahead of your opponent at the very chance you get!" advised Lucifer as he moved his Rook to F5. 'Just a couple of moves left and it's game over!' Lucifer mentally cheered as Luis rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Just to enlighten your mood since you lasted long enough I have an incentive for you that I will tell you after the game ends!" smiled Lucifer. "That's like a drop of water when I wanted a glass of lemonade." sighed Luis as he moved his King to H7. 'Aha, bravely played but it's over now!' smirked Lucifer. "Well played Luis but it's over!" Lucifer spoke in a calm way as he moved his Rook to H5, "Checkmate!" smiled Lucifer.

Lucifer had carefully plotted his moves very accurately and trapped Luis in the simply but deadly technique, Anastasia's checkmate. The Rook on H5 had trapped the King's moves on the H line while the Knight on E7 had blocked the moves on G6 and G8 thus ending all options for Luis.

"So you used the Castling against me, you knew I had no options after I casted my Rook to swap positions with my King and you quickly initiated the Anastasia's checkmate!" Luis spoke with a smile as he understood the way Lucifer had carefully trapped him. "Great job Luis, since you played quite well I have a good news for you" chuckled Lucifer.

"Nah I'm not interested this time, I guess I should prepare for school, meeting Ajuka would be a nice idea." Luis spoke with a calm expression as he walked towards the door when Lucifer's voice interrupted him. "I had a talk with Ebekith Lucifidge last day and he had something amusing to report, according to him Euclid and Grayfia are joining the Lucifaad Devil Academy too!" chuckled Lucifer.

"WHAT THE FUCK, why didn't you tell this to me earlier, if Grayfia umm I mean if Euclid and Grayfia are joining the Academy I guess I'll join too!" Luis spoke with a grin on his face as he bowed and moved out of the room. "The kid is almost smitten by the girl, I guess I should talk to Ebekith and Nevedius about a upcoming marriage contract!" smiled Lucifer he walked out of his room.

\--Scene--Break--

It was another morning in the Belphegor Mansion but things were quite hectic, "Vladimir where is that damn tie?" asked Luis as he was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. Luis was getting ready for school but he couldn't find the fuckin tie. "Come on Big Brother, how can you act so irresponsible!" pouted a girl as she mockingly glared at Luis.

"Cut you brother some slack Roygun, we all know that how irresponsible he his when it comes to keeping things in their places!" Emilia let out a laugh as Luis continued to run around searching for a tie. "Here is your tie Young Man, hope you don't loose it again!" spoke Nevedius as he walked into the hall with a tie. "Hey Mom you want to bet 500 bucks, I say he will lose his tie in a couple of days." grinned Roygun.

"500 Buck it is my dear, I bet three to five days!" smiled Emilia as the mother daughter duo continued to make fun of Luis. Luis quickly wore the tie around his neck as he sat down on the breakfast table. "Vladimir bring the food!" Nevedius ordered as the butler nodded before he went towards the kitchen.

"So what made you change your mind, I don't think Lord Lucifer said something enlightening that changed your mind?" asked Nevedius as his mother nodded in agreement. "I think I have the answer to your question Dad, I guess I am right if what I am thinking is correct, ne Big Brother!" grinned Roygun as she winked at Luis. "Shut up Roygun, don't you dare open your mouth!" growled Luis.

"That's it my suspicions were correct, I didn't know that the pull was so strong over there Big~Brother!" Roygun spoke in a sing song voice. The Belphegor clan heads laughed seeing the interaction between their kids. "It's good to see both of you like this!" smiled Emilia as Vladimir brought the food as he was accompanied by a couple of maids.

"Well since you both have your first day at the Academy, I told the chefs to prepare a special menu for today." smiled Emilia as Vladimir nodded and signalled the the maids to put the dished down. He opened the dishes to reveal a wide range of European food. "Whoa Vladimir, congratulate the chefs on my behalf, they surely have outdone themselves!" praised Nevedius as Vladimir began to reveal the dishes.

"For the Starters that suit the breakfast the chefs prepared Lohikeitto, it's a Salmon Soup dish that has been steamed, it is accompanied by Telesko Vareno, a beef soup!" explained Vladimir as he placed the soup bowls in front of the Belphegor's. "I cannot wait to start!" exclaimed Roygun with a drool on her face.

The four of them tasted the soups and had a delighted expression on their faces. "Whoa this tastes amazing!" smiled Emilia as she took another spoon of the salmon soup. "I personally liked the beef soup, it's delicious!" praised Luis. "The chefs will be glad to know that Young Master,if you wish we will add that to your breakfast menu!" smiled Vladimir.

After they finished the soup, Vladimir served them with the main course. "These dishes are from mainly Eastern Europe and Central Europe, The dish in the pot is Coq Au Vin, it's a Russian dish made up of chicken, mushrooms and other vegetables. Then we have the Beef Stroganoff another Russian dish it is basically served with Sour Cream and at last we have Shashlik, it's a marinated meat grilled in a skewer!" explained Vladimir.

"Man this is really nice, I think I should invite Serefall, Grayfia and Noelle to lunch!" smiled Roygun. Emilia nodded in agreement. 'Whoa she's planning on inviting Grayfia for lunch, I need to be in my best form!' Luis thought as a slight blush formed on his face which didn't go unnoticed by either of his parents. 'Hmm so Luis has a crush on either of these girls!' Nevedius mentally chuckled. 'My My, Luis sure is growing up!' Emilia exclaimed to herself.

The family were interrupted when a magic circle shot up next to Nevedius. "I'm really sorry but I need to take this up!" apologised Nevedius as he moved the magic circle next to his ear. "Greetings to you too Sylvia, Yeah the two of them will be joining from today. I hope you don't give them a special treatment." spoke Nevedius as there was a slight pause before he replied.

"I'm glad you offered us to send these two to The Lucifaad Devil Academy, both me and Emilia are really grateful!" spoke Nevedius as the magic circle disappeared. "Was that Sylvia?" asked his wife. "Yes my dear, Roygun, Luis the principal of the school is expecting you both to meet her before the school starts so I think you both should leave soon." advised Nevedius. "As you say Father!" replied Luis.

The four had the food and ended up praising the chefs, the head chef of the household was called to the dining hall and was awarded with a piece of land in the Belphegor territory! "I guess I won't be able to have the desert, we're getting late for school but I guess the Lunch will be as outstanding as the dinner!" sighed Luis as he stood up.

"I am having the sweets Big Brother, you can't stop me!" pouted Roygun. Luis groaned as he pulled Roygun out of them room to her utter annoyance. "The two of them surely are a nice thing to watch!" Nevedius let out a laugh as Emilia nodded. "So did you notice Luis's blush when Roygun mentioned of the three girls?" asked Emilia. "Indeed my dear and I'm sure I'm not letting it slip past me!" smiled Nevedius.

\--Scene--Break--

Luis was walking down the corridor of the Lucifaad Devil Academy, Roygun had met Noelle in the way to her classroom and she had left along with her friend. 'Hmm so this is Lucifaad Devil Academy, looks quite marvelous.' thought Luis as he continued to walk towards his classroom. "Isn't that Luis Belphegor, the heir to their clan he looks so hot!" a female devil squealed like a fangirl. "You're right his looks rival those of Finn Mammon!" replied another female devil.

Luis smirked when he heard the girls talk about him, he loved when the attention was on him. "Hey newbie stop right there!" interrupted a new voice. Luis turned around to see the heir of the Beezlebub clan rushing towards him. "What do you want Beezlebub?" asked Luis. "That's Lord Beezlebub for you beat, I am the descendent of the original Beezlebub!" the boy egotistically boasted.

"Is that a reason to respect you, if that is so even my grandfather was the original Asmodeus, and I have even trained under the current Lucifer, I think that makes me kinda superior to you!" chuckled Luis. The devils had gathered around the two heirs to see what the fuss was all about. "How dare you think you are higher than me, the mighty Shalba Beezlebub!" the boy roared in anger as he tightly clenched his fist.

"I don't think I have extra time to waste on some like you Beezlebub, go find someone of your match!" Luis sarcastically spoke as he decided to walk away. Shalba couldn't handle the insult he quickly decided to grab Luis's shoulder to stop him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, but then I forgot, I am not you who has no manners, you are just a royalty with the mindset of a plebian!" spoke Luis as he let out a smile and walked forward.

"I am warning you Belphegor, don't you dare ignore me. I am your senior you better pay me respect!" growled Shalba. Luis sighed as he turned towards the direction of the so called senior. "You don't need to beg for respect senpai, you are a descendent of the Satan Beezlebub, you need to to prove yourself to earn some.!" spoke Luis causing Shalba to growl in annoyance. "Why you little, just because Lucifer-sama trained you doesn't mean you're tough, I'll beat you to a pulp!" roared Shalba as he charged up a sphere made up of demonic energy and aimed it at Luis.

"I would refrain myself if I were you Shalba, your really need to stay calm at different situations." came a new voice as a brunette walked towards the two with a girl clinging to his side. "Do not interfere in my fights Finn, this kid needs to know who is the big guy over here." Shalba replied to the brunette named Finn. The boy was the heir to the Mammnon clan and another second year. The girl on his side was his girlfriend and the granddaughter of Satan Leviathan, Katarea Leviathan.

"Stupid Beezlebub" muttered Finn as Shalba charged towards Luis with the sphere ready to hit when suddenly the sphere dissipated into nothingness. "Do you mind telling me why were you charging towards a first year with a A class attack, ne Shalba-kun?" came a little too sweet for his health voice. "Shit it's Lady Sylvia, I'm fucked!" Shalba cursed as he immediately turned towards the voice. the voice belonged to a beautiful in her mid twenties. She had long brown hair that fell to her back and a sickening smile on her face, that promised a lot of pain if he didn't answer her correctly.

'Hmm, so that's her this is who dad was talking to during the breakfast, if I am correct then, she is the one who convinced father and mother to send me and Roygun. Her power levels are dangerously insane!' thought Luis as he looked towards the woman. The woman was quite tall and had wavy brown hair to her waist, she had blue eyes and was wearing a white long skirt and grey blazer.

"Everyone back to your classes now!" Sylvia shouted as the Devils rushed towards their classrooms with the exception of Luis, Shalba ,Finn and Katarea. "Now Shalba I won't tolerate this kind of behaviour in my Academy, so you need to groom yourself. Am I making myself clear?" Sylvia asked in strict tone. "Yes, Headmistress!" Shalba meekly replied.

"Then why in the name of Satan are you watching my face get back to your class now!" ordered Sylvia as Shalba nodded before he shot a dirty glare towards Luis and left for his class. " Miss Leviathan how many times do I have to tell you that the students aren't allowed to get cuddly over here!" spoke Sylvia as Katarea blushed and quickly released Finn's arm.

"Well then Katarea and Finn, get back to your classes and you young Belphegor, please accompany me to my office!" smiled Sylvia as the three Devils nodded in agreement. "Hope we meet again Belphegor!" grinned Finn as he and Katarea moved towards their classroom while Luis walked along with Sylvia towards her office.

END OF CHAPTER 01

I really hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, I'm really sorry in advance if you guys spotted mistakes, I promise I'll improve. Please Read Review and do not forget to add the story to your favourite list for regular updates!!

And please PM me if you are interested in becoming the Beta Reader for the fanfiction and please don't forget to attach your specializations.

Spacewalker~Senpai signing out


	3. Chapter II : Clash Of Gladiators

**Hi guys this is spacewalker~senpai signing in and I am back with the second Chapter of The DxD Chronicles, but before we get to the main topic there are few things I will like to address.**

 **Thanks for your support guys, a lot of views for the last Chapter. Please Review and keep supporting.**

 **Merendinoemiliano : Thanks for for review buddy, I think that Luis training Rias or anyone of the younger generation is still quite far away, other than that I think I'll try to maintain a nice pace and not rush up.**

 **Unknown Guest : Thanks for the advice pal, I think I'll surely work on adding the spaces between speeches. I am sure the OCGrayfia pairing won't disappoint anyone.**

 **And at last we are left with one important matter to discuss, I really need a BETA READER. If anyone is interested please PM me. I would love someone to help with editing and grammar.**

 **So without any delay let's straight dice ito the Second Chapter of The DxD Chronicles.**

ARC I CHAPTER II

 **-x-**

CLASH OF GLADIATORS : NEW RIVALS

 **-x-**

Luis was currently sitting in the office of Sylvia, the Headmistress of Lucifaad Devil Academy. "So Luis by far how has the school been for your liking?" asked Sylvia as she tried to get Luis's first impression on the Academy.

"Well this is really a grand place, while I still do not know who you are with exception of you being the Headmistress of the Academy, the place is great. It has some really powerful Devil heirs that I can sense in here." replied Luis.

"Hmm well the Academy is the most prestigious in the entire Underworld, it's expected for heirs of various clans that are part of the 72 pillars send them over here. As for my introduction I am Sylvia Agares. Nice meeting you Young Belphegor!" Sylvia spoke with a smile as she introduced herself.

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Sylvia!" Luis spoke with a bow as he stood up to leave for his class.

"And yes Luis, I think I might inform you beforehand, I might be a friend of your father but I do not take things for granted!" Sylvia spoke in a sickening sweet tone causing Luis to shudder as he nodded and left her office.

'Luis Belphegor, you surely are a interesting Devil, I hope things will be nice before shit hits the fan!' Sylvia thought with a frown as she remembered a news she had received from the Satan Lucifer and Satan Beezlebub.

 **{SCENE -o- BREAK}**

Luis was sitting in a classroom, the aura that the devils of the class were generating were quite pathetic for Luis the only two devils that caught his attention were the heirs of the Abaddon and Belial clan.

He knew the heir of the Belial Clan, Diehuaser Belial, he and the boy had faced each other at different platforms and both considered each other as Rivals. 'I wish I could be in the same class as Grayfia' Luis thought with a dreamy look on his face.

"Luis Belphegor since you seem so uninterested in my lecture why don't you leave my class, I guess a prodigy like you might know everything, so why are you even here!" the teacher spoke in a mocking tone.

"I am very glad you suggested that, I would actually love to take a detour of the Academy instead of learning about the abilities of the youkai!" chuckled Luis as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom completely shocking the class except a certain clan heir.

'He hasn't changed at all, he still has that partial arrogance of his but I guess that's fine seeing how good he is.' Diehuaser mentally chuckled to himself seeing the teacher's pissed experience.

{SCENE -o- BREAK}

Luis was strolling down the path towards the library when he spotted a certain devil whose aura had surprised him a lot. "Ah heir of Belphegor, quite amusing seeing you here since it's time for the classes to be running right now!" spoke an amused Finn.

Yeah the Devil Luis had bumped into was none other than the second year, Finn Belial. "Well what should I say, to be frank it's quite boring in here, if I had a wild guess I can say I can teach the teachers of this place." Luis spoke with a sigh.

"Hmm so you want something interesting huh?, well me and few of my friends along with a few first years are going to the Gladiator Arena today, you wanna tag along!" offered Finn as Luis pondered over his offer.

"Why not, I have nothing better to do! But first I'd love to grab something to drink." spoke Luis as Finn nodded and two headed towards the cafeteria unaware of the fact that a certain someone had been listening to their entire conversation.

"Hmm so I got students bunking the school, whatever it isn't that I mind but still I need someone to watch over them." Sylvia spoke as she walked out from behind a pillar and created a magic circle. "Hi I think I need you to do a job for me, meet me in my office in a couple of minutes!" spoke Sylvia as the circle disappeared. She let out a grin as she elegantly walked to her office.

{SCENE -o- BREAK}

"Say Finn is it really a nice plan to skip our classes?" asked a bit nervous Katarea as she tried to maintain her features. She liked Finn but that didn't mean that she would have to love all of his plans. She really did not want to do this something was telling her that this was not going to be a good plan.

"Worry not Darling, this isn't something new for us and it's not that we will get in any trouble or something!" Finn spoke as he shrugged off Katarea's doubts. He wanted to visit the Gladiator Arena, according to his sources there was a new champion that was on a big winning streak.

"Well then everyone, get these cloaks on, the seal your aura. We cannot go to the Gladiator Arena openly giving out our identities!" spoke Rezveim Lucifer as he handed out the aura repressing cloaks to everyone. He was the son of Satan Lucifer and had trained Luis a couple of times.

"Whoa these cloaks are really great, I think you used seals on the material of the clothes before you gave them to the tailor but my question still stands how did you engrave the seals onto the clothes?" asked Ajuka.

Euclid and Rezveim smirked at the question before Rezveim grabbed Euclid in a headlock. "Well this guy over here is a genius, so what we did was that when we created the seals we directly painted them on the cloak after they were built!" Rezveim explained pointing at Euclid who was tapping out on Rezveim's arm.

Rezveim released Euclid who took a deep breath, as he tried to massage his neck. "You didn't need to trap me in a headlock to point at me Rezveim, but it's as he explained Ajuka, we cannot put the seals beforehand if the tailor spots the seal we are done for!" chuckled Euclid.

Everyone in the group nodded at their explanations as they wore the cloaks. The cloaks were long covering everyone to their ankles with a hood and a slit in between from collar to the feet. "Ok since everyone is set up let's go!" exclaimed Finn. The group nodded and moved towards the Arena.

A figure walked out from the shadows as they left, "Hmm so these are the brats that Sylvia wants me to keep an eye on, well who in the seven layers of hell would have thought that even the great Satan would be babysitting brats!" the man spoke as he let out a smile.

There was something strange about that man, he didn't have a clear body, his body has like the air in blended completely you could just watch through him!! The Man sighed as he lighted a cigar and took a puff. "Atleast I am out from the purgatory for some time, so that's surely a plus!" the man smiled as he vanished in the air.

{SCENE -o- BREAK}

"So any special reasons that we are going to the Gladiator Arena today?" asked Rezveim, he knew Finn would not do something without a reason. The Mammon heir looked something else on the outside but from the inside he was one big shrewd son of a bitch!

"Why can't we enjoy a nice day with our juniors Rezveim, you need to let loose and relax yourself buddy, we are gonna enjoy ourselves at the Gladiator Arena!" Finn replied with a smile, he did not want to reveal the reason for going to the Arena….. it was a surprise!

'He has something in his mind, I can sense it the bastard is planning something and I don't love to be in the dark at all!' Rezveim mentally growled as he glared daggers at Finn. Euclid looked at Rezveim in worry he knew that the Lucifer heir was anything but in friendly terms with the Mammon heir.

"So first years why don't we introduce ourselves to pass the time till we reach the Arena?" suggested Cruzerey. He was the son of the current Asmodeus. Shalba sighed at the idiocy of his fellow descendent as he puched Cruzerey in the arm making him flinch.

"Before you ask me why did I do that we know all of them you idiot and they know us so why you'd we waste time on pathetic things such as introductions!" Shalba growled as tried to hit Cruzerey one more time but the punch was blocked by someone no one had expected.

"I suggest you control yourself and your arm before you try to hit my cousin Beezlebub, if you don't do so I won't hesitate in showing you your place!" Luis spoke in a cold tone as he gave Shalba's fist a squeeze causing him to clench his teeth in anger and pain.

"You dare put your hands on the mighty Shalba Beezlebub brat, I will not let this I insolence pass by me, I will beat your pretty face to the dust!" Shalba boasted his voice full of anger and ego. The sudden threat caused Luis to let out a grin.

"I wanted to hear that from the first minute we met, you want a fight Beezlebub you will get a fight how about a duel right here right now, what do you say Beezlebub!" Luis smiled challenging Shalba to a duel. He badly wanted to put the guy back where he belonged.

"Now guys we do not want a fight to break out over here, we should keep moving as much as I want you settle this out like men I don't think this is the right now is the nice time, we are reaching the Gladiator Arena so calm down!" spoke Finn flaring out a little of his aura. He didn't want the two idiots to ruin his plan.

"As much as I hate to agree with the Mammon, I think he is right, you both need to calm down we will settle this down and that's a Lucifer's promise but right now we move forward!" Rezveim spoke in an annoyed tone, he really hated that he was agreeing with the Mammon on something.

"Since Lucifer is promising for making the duel happen I will back out now but believe me Belphegor the second I get my hand on you, you'll be regretting your decision to challenge me!" Shalba boasted his voice full of confidence. Luis grinned as he smiled towards Lucifer and walked forward sipping his cold lemonade.

'Hmm the Belphegor brat is just like his grandfather while the Beezlebub needs a reality check I never thought my descendent would get my hatred for the Mammons!, whatever I'm sure enjoying this job!' the transparent man smirked vanishing again.

{SCENE -o- BREAK}

The group reached the Gladiator Arena as Finn let it a sly smile. "Well first years I guess it's the first time you are here with us except you Euclid you have been here with us before. So as I was saying there is something that I want to give you." Finn smiled as he took out four envelopes and handed them to Luis, Ajuka, Sirzechs and Ruval.

"These are forms for participating in the Gladiator Arena!!, I think we should see your strengths and what is a better place than the Arena to prove yourself." grinned Luis shocking everyone in the group. This was completely unexpected move from Finn that had come out of nowhere.

"Have you lost your mind Finn, this is completely stupid from you, we can't force them to enter the Arena, if Headmistress Sylvia finds this out you know what the hell could happen to all of us, you are playing with their lives here Mammon, the stakes are very big!" Rezveim growled as he caught Finn by his collar.

"This is a great plan Rezveim, don't be a pipsqueak we should go forward with Finn's plan, this way we will truly find out that someone over here is nothing but a dog that just barks but can't bite!" Shalba spoke in a mocking tone as he tried to land a verbal jab at Luis.

'I am really getting pissed right now, if this shit speaks one more word it will be his face, my boot and the dust' Luis growled mentally as he quickly created a magic circle at the put the paper inside it. "Well I don't know about the others but I'm in and yes I think it will be quite unfair if our seniors don't show us how to do this!" chuckled Luis.

'Sneaky brat' the transparent man thought to himself as he was listening to the entire conversation, he wanted to see how the matter turned out. He knew he would have to do something to interfere if things went south but right now everything was in control and a perfect entertainment for him.

"Very well Luis, we will show you how it's done and I have a very ideal candidate in my mind so you don't need to worry, So Beezlebub how do how think about teaching the first years how the big guys do it!" smiled Finn as everyone looked towards Shalba.

'That damn Mammon, he used my pride to make me join the Arena I cannot back out now and if my odds are great I will even get a chance to wipe out the floor with the Belphegor brat!' Shalba thought as he calculated the outcomes of his decisions. "Why not Mammon, I'd love to join them after all I am the descendent of the Beezlebub!" smirked Shalba.

"Well then boys I think that you give should move to the competitors room, they will give you your passes while we will move to the viewers stands!" Finn spoke with a smile as he moved ahead with Katarea in his tow. Cruzerey nodded and left as Rezveim approached Luis.

"I know my father has been trainiing you but still this place is a league of its own always watch your back here, things don't always your way over here." advised Rezveim as Luis nodded and thanked him for the advice and moved towards the opposite direction.

"Take care of yourself Luis, Roygun and Grayfia won't be happy if something happened to you, they will have my head and you know it Luis, Best of Luck!" Euclid spoke as he gave Luis a side hug and waved a good bye before he followed Rezveim towards the stands.

Luis looked towards the retreating figure of Euclid and Rezveim as he let out a little smile and walked towards the competitors area. 'I will give my best, you can bet on that Finn, I am winning this!' Luis mentally took a vow as he teleported using a magic circle.

{SCENE -o- BREAK}

It was jam-packed at the Gladiator Arena, multiple Devils had come down to watch the ultimate showdown battle royal. "Who do you think is going to win today, I am betting on the current champion on taking the entire thing, she has a huge undefeated streak!" spoke a random devil who was sitting next to Rezveim in the stands.

'Hmm a female champion with an immense winning streak, well I'll sure love to see her in action!' thought Rezveim as he heard the two devils that were sitting next to him talking to each other.

"A grand welcome to all the devils who have gathered here at the Arena to watch the Ultimate Battle Royal, I am your host Genshiin Abaddon!" a man's voice came as he was standing in the centre of the Arena as he used voice amplification magic to spread his voice throughout the Arena.

"The rules are quite simple, there will be four battle royals which have fifteen gladiators in each of them eager to prove their dominance, the last man standing of the battle royals will fight the in a fatal four-way to determine our winner!" Genshiin explained the rules for the battle as the crowd roared.

There was a huge rumbling sound as five gates opened and the gladiators walked out of them as they took their positions for the first battle royal of the day. "Are you ready to watch the Ultimate Showdown?" shouted Genshiin as the crowd roared.

"Then let the Showdown begin!" Genshiin shouted as he fired a demonic blast in the air to signal the beginning of the battle.

The gladiators clashed against each other as some pulled out weapons while few used magic to defend themselves and counter against those who had brute strength. "I will have to play clever here!" mumbled a certain crimson haired teen as he calculated the things around himself.

A large orc dashed towards him as he pulled his warhammer down to thrash the redhead who was standing idle. "Perish!" the boy mumbled as he fired a red orb of demonic blast towards the orc completely obliterating him in seconds!

The boy shrugged he quietly walked towards the heavy battle zone of the Arena. 'When Mammon said it was challenging I thought for a adrenaline rush battle but this is just pathetic!' Sirzechs groaned as he charged his hands with Power of Destruction!

"Whoa isn't that the Power of Destruction of the House of Bael, what is such an individual doing here at the Arena." spoke a random devil.

"No look at his hair, he is certainly a Gremory!" another devil corrected him.

The crowd was discussing about the identity of the unknown devil as he fired the Power of Destruction orbs at two random demons who charged at him obliterating them in seconds! 'Pathetic, just Pathetic!' scoffed Sirzechs.

Only five more gladiators were left remaining in the battle royal, Sirzechs narrowed his eyes looking at his opponents.

There was a tall raven haired man who had a huge built and looked quite intimidating, he was a brute. The next one had twin swords in his man's and was a little short, he had blood all over him. The third guy was probably a wizard as he was wearing a hooded cloak!, it was the last guy that gave Sirzechs chills down his spine.

He had spiky silver hair and was wearing a shirt and grey jeans, from his looks he was a teenager the same as Sirzechs.He had a huge aura surrounding him and something was not right about him, he wasn't someone ordinary. No!, this man was someone on an entirety different league from rest of the competitors.

Sirzechs knew that he needed the help of the rest of the three to take this man out of the equation but from the looks the other three gave him, he knew that they were taking him as the bigger threat.

He quickly readied himself for the upcoming battle but it didn't come, what happened next shocked the entire Arena. One moment the boy was standing next to the other three in a split second he pulled out a huge sword and wiped their heads clean!

'That sword is not ordinary I can sense a very strong aura coming from that sword!' Sirzechs mentally exclaimed as he looked at the sword in the man's hand.

"Greetings Gremory, I can sense your doubts about my sword, well this is the demonic sword Gram, let me properly introduce myself I am Siegfried, the warrior of the Norse!" the boy spoke with a slight grin shocking the entire Arena.

"Well since you gave your introduction let me return the favour, I am Sirzechs Gremory, the heir of the House of Gremory!" spoke Sirzechs as Siegfried acknowledged that with a quick nod as he took a quick stance.

Sirzechs quickly created a shield out of demonic energy and a spear in his second. The two looked at each other before they suddenly dashed towards each other. Siegfried brought Gram down on Sirzechs who blocked the strike with his shield.

He thrusted the spear forward but Siegfried pulled himself back in the last seconds merely avoiding the attack, Sirzechs quickly fired a demonic blast finding a little opening but the happiness was short lived as Siegfried stood up from the ruble where he had been seen crashing due to the blast from the almost point black range.

Siegfried stood up as he wiped the dust off his clothes, the shirt was completely torn and revealed the bare chest of Siegfried who hadn't taken a single scratch from the blast, he was completely unscathed.

Sirzechs frowned as he dashed forward firing multiple blasts at his opponent, Siegfried easily parried them away with his sword as he charged forward. The spear vanished as a crimson blade sword attached to his arms appeared taking it's place.

Siegfried lunged forward and went with an upward slash but Sirzechs blocked the strike and landed a clean slash on his torso getting the first blood. Siegfried pulled himself back s he tried to regain his posture but Sirzechs fired a huge Power of Destruction blast towards the recovering man.

There was a huge explosion but when the smoke died down the Norse warrior was nowhere to be seen. " Where did he go!" muttered Sirzechs as he quickly jumped back before he was impaled through his head as Siegfried landed on the ground creating a crater from the impact created by Gram.

"Congratulations heir to the House of Gremory, you are one of the few men who have been able to push me this far!" smiled Siegfried as he pulled out another sword from the the rift in dimension tat he created shocking Sirzechs.

"Meet my second sword, this is not as powerful as Gram but it's demonic power is on par with it, I give you Balmung!" spoke Siegfried as he held the both swords in a X position.

"Well is quite same here, I have got what I wanted a real adrenaline rush from an immense battle and I thank you for that but there's only one winner and I will take nothing less!" smiled Sirzechs as he began to pour a lot of demonic energy into his arms.

The two quickly launched themselves at each other as Sirzechs began to fire shots after shots at Siegfried who easily deflected them away with his demonic swords. 'I need a plan quickly because the way things are going it won't be long before I run out of stamina.' Sirzechs thought as he plotted an idea to take out Siegfried!

He quickly fired multiple blasts towards Siegfried at a linear arc Siegfried easily parried the blasts with a smirk but the smirk quickly turned into a frown when he saw Sirzechs was nowhere to be seen. He had created a decoy to bluff him and Siegfried had walked right into it.

The Norse warrior was still in his thoughts when he ducked to avoid being scorched by a huge orb of Power of Destruction, he turned around only to be jabbed right at the jaw. The hero spit out blood as a powerful punch coated with Power of Destruction landed on his gut.

Sirzechs didn't waste any time as he continued his back to back hammering on the warrior, Siegfried on the other hand tried to block a hit put since the hits were enhanced his efforts were in vain. Sirzechs landed a solid uppercut that send Siegfried thrashing into the wall.

He then send another blast of Power of Destruction at the wall creating a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Siegfried was leaning on both Gram and Balmung trying to hold his breath, he let out a smile before he collapsed.

The crowd loudly cheered for the heir of the House of Gremory, Sirzechs dashed down towards the rummage trying to spot Siegfried, he picked up the semi unconscious man as he threw him over his shoulders and walked out stunning the crowd.

"What a great way to start the Arena, the winner of the first battle and advancing to the Fatal Four-way, the heir to the House of Gremory, Sirzechs Gremory!" Genshiin shouted as the crowd roared for the teen.

'The Gremory brat surely is quite strong well with more years to come he will surely become a force to be reckoned with.' the transparent man chuckled as he hovered above the Arena watching the battles.

A magic circle opened next to him as the man gave a sigh, "Everything is in control Sylvia I am enjoying myself over here so instead of disturbing my fun you should manage your school!" the man chuckled as the circle disappeared.

"Ah it's time for the Phenex and Astaroth brats I would love to see what the younger generation of the Devils can do!" the man grinned as he continued watching them.

END OF CHAPTER II

 **Finally I am done with the second chapter phew! It took quite longer than I expected since I had exams and I was quite busy preparing but I have managed to complete the chapter. I hope you guys like I please continue to support my story. Keep reading and don't forget to Review!!** **I'll try to drop the third chapter by a next week since I have my exams, till then keep enjoying and live your lives to the fullest.** **Spacewalker~Senpai signing out!**


	4. Chapter III :Clash of Gladiators Part II

**Hi guys this is spacewalker~senpai signing in and I am back with the third Chapter of The DxD Chronicles, but before we get to the main topic there are few things I will like to address.**

 **Thanks for your support guys, a lot of views for the last Chapter. Please Review and keep supporting.**

 **Merendinoemiliano : Thanks for for review buddy, well yes Siegfried is the donor for the rogue exorcist Freed and he is the ancestor of the Siegfried in Chaos Brigade. There is lot to come and as Sylvia shit is about to hit the fan soon.**

 **And about the training thing, I will make sure to keep the Characters well developed cause this time things aren't going to be handed in a silver platter.**

 **Diehuaser and Luis are rivals on friendly terms with each other. There is something more but that will be revealed in upcoming chapters.**

 **TheKingSlayerV0.2 : Well I'll surely work on the fighting sequences, and Yes sir, the Siegfried I'm using is the actual one from Asgard. The chemistry between Rezveim and Finn is intended and more will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.**

 **So the next thing I wanted to discuss was the lack of Reviews, please guys that's the only thing which tells a writer if their stories are being appreciated or not. I would really appreciate any review unless it's not a flame. Do please REVIEW !**

 **Next is should I change the content rating from K to M because I don't wanna risk the story being put off due to few gore and ero scenes coming up later. Please read the chapter and tell me what should I do? Because keeping the content K rated helps to reach Fua larger audience.**

 **Lastly I need a Beta Reader, please contact me if you are interested!**

 **Don't forget to check out my new story, The White Dragon Emperor of Supremacy !**

 **So without further delay, let's get into the third chapter of The DxD Chronicles !**

 **ARC I CHAPTER III**

 **CLASH OF GLADIATORS : NEW RIVALS : PART II**

 ***Underworld, Gladiators Arena***

The crowd was quite loud after Sirzechs had won the first battle royal. The competitors for the second march had taken their places. Ajuka and Ruval looked towards each other as they nodded understanding what the other meant to say.

"Well people after and exiting fight to decide the winner between Sirzechs Gremory and Siegfried for Battle One,and Sirzechs Gremory being he does to advance into the fatal four-way, are we ready for battle Two?" Genshiin shouted as the Devils roared in agreement.

"Then let the battle begin!" he shouted firing a demonic blast in the air signalling the start of the second battle.

Ruval and Ajuka were dressed in similar cloaks like Sirzechs, so the attracted a bit of attention from the other competitors. "Hey aren't they wearing same cloaks as the Gremory brat!" spoke a huge guy who had long claws and fur on his body.

A couple of others nodded in agreement. "Then let's take them out first!" spoke a Devil as the two devils dashed towards Ajuka and Ruval.

The two nodded at each other before Ruval dashed forward at eye blinding speeds! He quickly conjured a large orb of flame firing it at the two devils. "Trapped and Reduced to Ashes!" mubled Ajuka as he created a barrier trapping the two inside until nothing but ashes remained of the two devils.

Meanwhile the Wolf like man was on rampage he was a 7ft tall mass killing machine as he continued to slash down a total number of eight competitors without breaking any sweat. "This is easy, give me a fight you puny devils!" the man roared as his eyes shot blood red before he quickly killed another competitor.

"Whoa that guy or whatever it is, I can send it's killing intent it's ridiculous!" spoke Ajuka as Ruval created a couple of flame orbs ready to strike at any required moment.

The last man dashed towards the last lone competitor but he was halted as Ruval send a fire blast at him. The man turned around to see his attacker, before he shrugged and killed his earlier target without breaking any sweat.

"Ah just two puny devils left, I'll give you the favour of knowing my name, cause it's the last name you'll hear, I'm Beowulf the descendent of the original Beowolf." the 7ft tall monstrous man spoke as his claws grew long and his fur covered his entire body.

The transformation slowly ended as Beowulf transformed into a large wolf. "That's straight out of a horror story that my grandma used to tell me!" chuckled Ruval causing Beowulf to growl in anger.

The large beast jumped towards the two young devils with full intent to kill them. "Ajuka try blocking the wolf I'll try to subdue him!" spoke Ruval as Ajuka nodded quickly constructing a barrier but the wolf easily broke past it like a knife through butter!

"Move out of its way" shouted Ruval as Ajuka moved out from the way in last seconds. "Just a couple of seconds and you would have been minced meat!" Ajuka frowned at the jab as he charged his hands with demonic energy to attack the wolf.

Ruval fired multiple flame blasts at the giant wolf but the giant wolf showed immense agility as it leaped up in the air slashing straight through one of Ruval's leg before he could pull back resulting in a large gash as blood flew through it.

But to shock of most of the Devils in the Arena except a certain few, the wound slowly regenerated before there was no proof of the Beowulf's attack at him. 'Thank Satan for the clan's regenerative powers!' Ruval mentally smiled before charging at the wolf.

"Ruval move out of the way now!" Ajuka shouted as the Phenex heir did exactly what he was told. **"I** **2** **= V/At"** Ajuka shouted as multiple chains made up of condensed demonic energy trapped Beowulf before Ajuka sent a huge blast of raw demonic energy towards Beowulf.

A huge explosion took place as the entire Arena was covered in smoke. "Did that take him out!" exclaimed Ruval as he conjured a large flame blast, pouring nearly all of his power to take out Beowulf if he had survived Ajuka's attack.

""That was a really powerful hit, it's amazing to see teens such as you fight against an experienced old wolf." came an amused voice as a figure came out from the smoke. Beowulf was back in his human form, his shirt was nowhere to be seen while his pants were almost shreds.

"It's been long since I have enjoyed so much and I will surely thank you both for that by letting you both live to tell the tale." chuckled Beowulf as he let out a primal growl but before he could do anything Ruval fired the large blast towards him.

Beowulf let out a smirk as he pushed his hands forward. The enormous fireball made contact with his palms scorching them but to their utter shock a new layer of skin regenerated before the old one would fall.

Beowulf let out a smile before he began to punch at the fireball causing it to shrink in size much to the crowds amazement. He finally puched the fireball one final time causing it to explode!

'That explosion truck must have caught him off guard.' smirked Ruval as he heavily panted falling down to his knees. Ajuka was no different using two powerful moves had taken a lot of toll on him.

"Commendable really I have to appreciate your efforts lads but it's over for you get some rest I'd love to fight against you both!" Beowulf grinned coming out of the explosion as his face warped back to normal. He picked up Ruval before kicking him into the gut causing hi to immediately loose consciousness!

Ajuka knew it was over he tried to fire a detonation blast with all his energy but Beowulf was fast he quickly survived the in air blast before Puchong Ajuka right through his skull effectively knocking him out cold.

The crowd roared as their was a clear winner. "Here is the winner of this Battle Royal and joining Sirzechs Gremory I the fatal four frenzy, I give you Beowulf!" shouted Genshiin as the crowd roared in cheers.

"Well that was a nice attempt by the two but they were seriously outmatched here!" chuckled Finn as Rezveim glared at him for his comment.

Beowulf smirked before he tossed the two devils on his shoulders before carrying them to the infirmary.

"Huh that was quite brave of the two devils here even though their opponent was out of their league they didn't give up, I guess they are worthy of being heirs to their respective clans." Satan smirked as he continued to watch over the young devils.

 **#SCENE BREAK#**

Luis was currently watching the matches as he saw two of his friends taken out though they gave their best to take out Beowulf. "Hey there handsome!" a woman cooed in his ear causing shivers to run through him.

He turned around to see extremely beautiful woman dressed in a super revealing outfit standing behind him. She had long grey hair and had a very attractive figure. Luis immediately had a boner seeing the woman which she immediately noticed.

"My My aren't you exited to see a lil'old me!" the woman seductively spoke as she draped her arms over Luis getting him in an tight embrace. Luis was extremely uncomfortable, this woman was exactly hitting his spots.

She erotically grinded her crotch on his growing boner causing Luis to groan. "I would love to have you wriggle under me, I'll milk you dry!" the woman seductively spoke as she continued her ministrations with the young devil.

Before Luis could respond the woman released him as she winked at him. "I would love to play with you big boy but I've got a battle to win!" the woman smirked as she walked out shaking her ass causing Luis's boner to grow.

'Who the hell was that woman, whatever she has a damn great ass!' he smirked as he walked to see the competitors he would be facing in his battle royal since the competitors for the third battle royal had walked out for their match.

 **#SCENE BREAK#**

'Ah that's the champion, I would love to see where this heads!' smiled Finn as he spotted a particular individual exactly the same his informer had described. Katarea frowned seeing the smile on her boyfriend's face, she knew he had knowledge of something that they needed to know.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when Genshiin fired a demonic blast signalling the start of the third battle royal. She quickly turned her head towards the ground to watch the battle what she saw shocked her to the core. A woman was single handedly destroying rest of the fourteenth competitors!

"My My so you boys are ganging up on me, well I would surely love that if you guys did that on the bed!" the woman bit her bottom lip before a sharp tail shot out from behind her back as it impaled a devil that tried to attack her head on immediately killing him!

She pulled out her tail out of the corpse as she tasted the books on the tip before she sadistically smiled sending a shiver down the spine of the remaining competitors. "My My his blood really tasted good, shame he died early, I would love to see who falls next!" she smiled as she she asked forward her palm glowing pink.

The womam immediately attacked to dumbstruck devils as she quickly hit them on their pressure points as the fell down numb on the ground. "Who should I taste first you or you, I have a better plan why don't I taste both of you at the same time!" she gave a sly grin as two tails shot from her back impaling the two resulting in quick death.

She sucked her tails as she let out a erotic moan in delight. "Why do dead people have to taste so good!" she pouted in annoyance as she looked at the remaining ones. "Hmm whom should I taste next!"

The women was interrupted by an huge orc as he roared in anger, "Enough bitch, I'll make you beg my name in heat!" as he dashed towards the woman swinging his warhammer. The woman easily ducked under them hammer at connected with a palm strike on the orc's arm causing him to drop the warhammer.

The orc growled before he picked up the hammer from his second arm before he slammed the ammer towards the woman but she puched right through the hammer breaking it! "What a pathetic weapon, I'll show you the ultimate weapon!" the woman laughed as she used two of her tails to stab the orc's chest before tearing a gap in his chest!

She shot here hand forward impaling the orc's chest as her hand went in before she pulled his heart out as the orc's lifeless body fell down on the floor. She looked at the heart before she stabbed the heart with her tails countless times and put it back inside the orc.

A fellow competitor looked at her in disbelief. "What I would have tasted it, but I know from experience that Orc's taste shit!" the woman huffed in annoyance causing the said devil to sweatdrop at her explanation.

Ten competitors excluding the women were still left and she was gonna enjoy tasting their bloods but this was getting pulled for two long and she didn't like it one bit. She remaining competitors were scared now and they weren't attacking her head on much to her dismay.

"Fine then, you're funeral!" she muttered underneath her breath as she dashed towards a group of five devils that had formed a cirlce to attack her if she tried to attack them. They five pissed the moment she gave them a hungry smirk before five tails shot out of her back.

"How many tails does this bitch h…." one of them tried to speak before he was impaled right through his heart killing him immediately. This woman was dangerous, no she was at another level. She felt no remorse in killing, in was a cup of tea for her.

"I'll tell this once, don't make me repeat myself boys, never call me a bitch!" she let out a slight growl as the four met the same fate as their partner through the same way! "Ugh I let my anger come over me, I'm such a bad girl!" she seductively spoke towards the rest of the five.

She swayed her hips as she moved towards the remaining five competitors as they immediately pulled out their weapons while the other readied their magic spells but anyone could tell hey we're afraid of her, Thier hands were shaking. She let out a smile as one of them dashed towards her like an total idiot.

The man suddenly disappeared before he came right above her, "Gotcha!" the man shouted before he was impaled by seven tails in an instant. "I guess you never learned that you shouldn't announce your attack if you want to catch someone off guard!" she spoke with a sigh.

Her seven tails freely swished around in the air as she waited for the others to make a move. "Ugh by any means you are dying!" she spoke in a seriously annoyed tone before she launched her tails at the four, they tried to defect them but her tails were too fast as it impaled one of them killing him instantly.

Two more tails latched out from her back as it immediately killed two unaware devils as the third one jumped back in time to avoid early death. "Ah it's just you and me, we are gonna have so much fun!" the women seductively spoke before she kissed the devil shocking the entire Arena.

The two broke the kiss as the last guy fell down as his eyes went blank and his body began to shrink before only bones were left. "Aha that was a lot of life force!, Thank you for the food!" the woman mocking bowed as she waved her hands towards the crowd.

"What a one sided battle royal this was, here is the winner and the third person to enter the fatal four-way finale, the current reigning champion who hasn't lost since twenty six back to back battles, Lilian!" shouted Genshiin as the crowd went nuts as they cheered for Lilian.

 **#SCENE BREAK£**

"What the hell, she's the reigning champion and want were those damn tails, she had nine of them but I still think she can conjure more! What is she, I'll have to watch out for her!" frowned Luis as he watched Lilian demolish the other fourteen competitors without breaking a sweat.

"Ah I didn't know you were thinking about me cutie!" Lilian out of nowhere cooed into his ear causing him to back up in fear. "Did I scare you, don't worry I don't bite …. that hard!" Lilian seductively smiled as she walked towards the blushing Luis.

"And since you want to know what am I, I will give you an easy hint, I live on other's life forces and I'm a Sex Demon cutie!" Lilian smiled as she again latched herself onto Luis. She traced circles on his chest with her sharp nail causing him to let out a very low moan.

"You're a succubus!" exclaimed Luis as Lilian smiled at the teen. She gave his ears a little nibble causing the Belphegor heir to moan in pleasure. The succubus was pressing his exact spots and he knew if this kept going it wouldn't be long before he was a whimpering mess under her.

"That was nearly the correct answer cutie but I'm not any ordinary succubus, I'm Lilian the Arch Princess of the Sex Demons. I am the daughter of Succubus Queen, Lilith." Lilian spoke with a smile as Luis had a shocked expression on his face. The sex demon in front of him was a princess from a different faction.

The Demon Faction to be exact, both the Devils and Demons had been at constantly been attacking each other after the Great War to exert their dominance, and right now the Succubus Princess was clinging to him and openly flirting with him!

"Now I can see you're thinking a lot, just relax nothing will happen and if you're still going to be this stif then …" Lilian stopped as she slammed her lips onto his as she passionately kissed the teen. She bit his lower lip and used her tongue to force his mouth open before she ravaged it.

Lilian broke the kiss as Luis tried to catch his breath. "That was a nice kiss cutie, I'll see you soon, hope we don't meet on the ground, I'd hate to kill you!" Lilian smiled as she gently cupped his cheeks giving him another kiss as she winked at him and left.

"I just kissed a Princess from the Demon Faction, for the love of Satan, what the fuck happened!" Luis muttered as he sat down on a bench as he was busy in thoughts before he saw the announcement for his fight and walked out to participate but his mind went fluctuating to a certain princess!

 **#SCENE BREAK#**

Luis was ready for his battle as he walked towards the battleground. "Be prepared Belphegor, cause I'm gonna crush you like a fly!" boasted Shalba as he shoulder bumped Luis before walking out. Luis shook his head to clear any thoughts realted to Lilian before he walked out.

He quickly looked around as he saw the only ones that would be giving him a challenge were Shalba and two men dressed in black cloaks. They had large bodies an were nearly 7ft tall. 'They aren't ordinary people, I'll have to be aware of them.' thought Luis as he took his stance.

"This is the final battle royal for the last spot in the fatal four-way championship battle, the winner shall join Sirzechs Gremory, Beowulf and the reigning champion of Gladiator Arena, Lilian. Let the battle begin!" shouted Genshiin as he fired the demonic blast in the air signalling the start of the final battle royal.

Luis quickly pulled out two short swords out of his sleeves as he dashed forward towards the competitors he deemed as cannon fodder. The quickly ducked under a projectile thrown towards him before he slashed down his attacker cleanly beheading him. "That's one for me." Luis mumbled as he tried to spot his next target.

Meanwhile Shalba had taken out two competitors using his toxic swarm of toxic bees to kill them. "I'll get you very soon Belphegor, no one is going to save you!" mumbled Shalba as he re directed his bees to another unaware opponent."Never turn your head on the mighty Beezlebub!"

The two mysterious men Luis had spotted in the beginning of the battle royal were smashing all the competitors in their way as one continued to physically damage, the other was a living running slaughter machine. He was nearly on par with the original Stan in terms of destructive energy.

Luis looked around as he pulled the two swords together getting them into a double edged sword! "Now it's time to get some hunt;' Shalba smiled as he punched the ground for to stabelize himself from the aura that sword was emmiting. 'I need to get my posture back if I have to destroying eh….' his train of thoughts were interrupted when he ducked under the a upcoming demonic blast which would have left him to shreds.

Only seven competitors were left as Luis quickly allowed dark demonic energy to run through himself as his eyes shot blood red. "Thanks a lot Lord Lucifer but it's time to use that move." Luis let out a smile as a large black space began to surround the Arena dome.

"Where is that brat!" growled a demon as he tried to find Luis before his head was chopped of.

"Huh, that was East as a child's play!" Luis grumbled as he killed the devil by listening to his sound in the dark.

"The Art of Silent killing!" one of the mysterious men smirked as he made large sounds using his metallic gauntlets as he created huge soundwaves causing Luis to come out.

"That was a nice attempt to get us down boy but we're not going down that easily!" One of them growled as they dashed towards Shaba and Luis.

"Ugh, I'll show the post of the night Beezle….!" Shalba tried to boast before he was puched hard on the stomach causing him to spit blood. The man then picked up Shalba before slamming him onto the Arena was leaving a clear impact from plain brute strength.

Luis was currently using his speed to avoid being caught my the large man before he created two large spears thrusting it into the falles legs causdsing it to roar in pain as it glared towards Luis.'Shit I can't get this sit, the man thought Luis as he continued to attack the man.

Shalba was currently being hammered down by the other one, Luis quickly broke free as he punched the demon away and dashed towards Shalba. He quickly erected a barrier blocking the demon from attacking but he shrugged it off as it was nothing and slammed through the barrier as he went after Shalba.

"We need to work together if we want to win this but that doesn't I'm done with you!" growled Luis as he suggested his plan to Shalba. "Ok let's do this" smirked Shalba as he tried to distract the two with multiple back to back attacks as he fired hundred beams, a signature attack of his!

Meanwhile the two were busy fending the attacks of Shalba when they heard a shout, **"The Void"** came a booming voice as a back portal opened behind the two as it grew big before it began to suck them in. Luis smirked at his plan as the two were trapped with no way out.

The hole sucked the two in as they disappeared shocking the whole crowd. "Wasn't that the original move created by the Lord Lyicfer, Oh my Satan who is this kid!" Genshiin shouted as the crowd was mumb after seeing an unknown person effectively execute the move that took the current Satan nearly four years to create.

The people's focus shifted as a large explosion took place shocking everyone. A large beam of light had consumed Luis while Shalba was panting but he had a smirk on his face. He had got possibly taken the Belphegor out, the victory was most probably his now!

 **END OF CHAPTER III**

 **Cliffhanger! Yeah! I know this was evil, the Beezlebub clan members can wield light while Luis was unaware of Shalba's attack, did that slight mistake cost him the match or our hero had a trick up his sleeves. You will only find out when you read the fourth chapter that will come out this weekend.**

 **Please keep supporting and don't forget to review or add the story to your favourite or followed list. I'd love your reviews. Anyone interested in being the BETA READER for the story please contact me.**

 **The White Dragon Emperor of Supremacy will be updated by tommorow or by Thursday as I am quite busy with the entrance exams for applying in engineering colleges! (sighs due to the troubles)**

 **But whatever the problems are the stories won't stop, so don't stop reading and Enjoy life to your fullest.**

 **Spacewalker~Senpai signing out. JaNe**


	5. UPDATE : PLEASE CHECK ON PROFILE

_**This is not a new chapter but an update.**_

 _ **I have added a new poll related to the story on the harem on whether I should add Lilian to the harem or not. Please vote the poll shall close in three days from today.**_

 _ **I would really appreciate your opinion.**_

 _ **Thank You**_

 _ **Spacewalker~Senpai signing out!**_

 _ **JaNe**_


End file.
